supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-24260466-20140704010147
"Ich fass es nicht. Ist es verdammt nochmal so schwer ein mal! Ein verdammtes Mal als Gruppe zusammen zu bleiben?!" Mei fuhr sich aufgeregt mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Dieser verdammte Idiot von Draco! Wenn er nicht der Meinung wäre, er müsste Hals über Kopf die Gruppe verlassen und sich diesen verfickten Clan anschließen, hätten wir dieses Problem jetzt nicht!! Das Engelsmädchen war auf 180 und ging im Raum auf und ab. "Komm runter Mei! Wir sollten Connor helfen." schallte es von Johnny. Bridget waren die meisten von ihnen noch immer fremd, doch stimmte sie dem Winchester zu. "Wir werden Dray schon finden und ihn wiederholen." versuchte Bridget ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. "Darum geht es mir doch gar nicht! Diese Gruppe ist unmöglich! Merkt ihr das nicht?! Wenn einmal Ruhe herein gekommen ist, dann meint irgen wer plötzlich sein Ding machen zu müssen und... Bäm! Ruhe vorbei!" Ihre Stimme war ein halbes Schreien. "Was ist nur los mit dir?!" Nina schaute sie entsetzt an. So hatte noch keiner Mei erlebt. W-was passiert hier grade mit mir?! Das bin nicht ich! Was soll das? '' Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Es war, als würde ihr Herz in ihrem Hals stecken. "Irgend was... stimmt nicht!" Sie hielt ihren Kopf. "Mei? Mei! He was is los?" Bridget ging schnell zu ihrer Freundin. "i-ich weiß es nicht!" "AAAAHHHHHH!!" Ihr Schrei war erschütternd. Selbst Connor und Draco, diesen hatte er mittlerweile gefunden, konnten ihn in der Ferne vernehmen und machten sich auf den Weg zurück. Alles verschwomm vor ihren Augen. "Az-rael?!" Ihr Blick wurde einfach nicht klar. Ein dunkles Lachen war zu vernehmen. "Exakt! Doch nicht der Teil, den du erwartet hast nehme ich an." Endlich klärte sich ihre Sicht. Sie war in dem Wald. Es war Azrael, doch hatte er ''dunkelrote Augen! "Tja... ich bin die Seite, die er seit Jahrhunderten verschlossen hielt. Deine Wundervolle Wut jedoch...", er ging auf das Mädchen zu, "... hat mich von den Gitterstäben befreit!" "Nein... Nein! D-das will ich nicht! Geh weg! Verschwinde! Raus aus meinem Kopf!!" Mei wehrte sich, doch nichts half ihr, den ungewollten Teil Azraels, aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben. "Du wirst mich nicht mehr los. Ich bin nun du! Ein Teil von deiner Selbst!" Nun fing sich seine Gestalt zu verändern an und sie stand sich selbst gegenüber. "Das hier ist echt voel besser, als die letzte Hülle! So... sexy." "Halt deine Fresse!" "Hör zu! Das hier...", er, oder viel mehr sie, zeigte auf die tiefroten Augen, "... kannst du immer sein. Wann du willst! Keine Gefühle, keine Gedanken. Nichts, was dir im Weg stehen könnte. Nur Stärke!" Das Lachen, welches folgte war dunkel und kehlig. "Niemals!", zischte sie durch ihre geschlossenen Zähne. "Das werden wir noch sehen. Sag niemals nie!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand ihre böse Hälfte wieder. Als sich ihre Sicht zum zweiten mal klärte, war sie zurück in ihrer Hütte. Alle schauten sie erschrocken an. Tränen liefen über Meis Wangen und sie schmiss sich in Bridgets Arme. Ihre Freundin umarmte sie fest und stich ihr sanft über den Kopf. "Hey... Alles wird gut." Bridget wollte noch ein 'Versprochen' hinten dran hängen, doch das hätte sie niemals halten können.